The Greater Good
by EvoftheDark
Summary: Achoo looks out for Beka, even if she isn't aware of it


"Achoo, bau."

Achoo's ears perked, her mind registering Beka's words.

_Sniff._ Slightly damp and wrinkled. Very musky… cellars. Wine and spirits. That sickening metallic scent of dried blood.  
Achoo Curlypaws stuck her nose up waving it back and forth, searching for any of the characteristics of this soiled tunic in the air.

Beka watched with sadness and amazement as Achoo led her to yet another bar. She was, as always, in awe, that she could so easily sniff through the air. But these days, the Cesspool was suffering even more after the colemongering and increase in prices for food.

Here we are. Achoo yielded at the entrance of a tavern sending a glance back at Beka.  
"Achoo, maji!"

Achoo tensed, knowing instinctively that this might not end very well, like the last pub fight. But go means go.

Achoo padded into the tavern, sniffing.

Achoo felt a growing excitement in her heart, the same adrenaline rush she got when she helped take down that smelly old rotten mot.

Achoo galloped over to the mot, taking bite of her shirt. The burly lady shrieked and Beka shouted, "Berhenti! Berhenti!"

Achoo let out a low growl, but did as Beka said. First she tells me to move, and then to down right stop? Pox rot her, it must be more of that cove giving her trouble.

"Miss, what you're doing is wrong. Please, your children aren't going to help by all of these booze. I know of their bruises."

"I have done nothin' of the sort, Dog!" the lady sneered, splashing alcohol from her glass everywhere. "And get this mangy beast away from me!"

Beka lunged, and at that, the lady ran through the bar, forcing people out of her way.

Achoo was expecting that of the mot. She let out a bark; it sounded like a mix of a growl and shout of elation. She was right on the mot, just waiting for the right time. Achoo let out one last growl before stretching herself out and biting on to the mot's shirt end. Beka was close behind; she raced up and whipped the mot in the shins. The woman bent over and was smacked on the butt, leaving her in a tumbling heap.

She scrambled to her feet, sputtering. "I've got some coins! Here, here, just leave me be!" she quickly shoved the money into Beka's hand and started to run off, but Beka slid in front of her, coolly slipping her baton right in front of the mot's feet. She tripped over the baton, and Beka hobbled her.

Tunstall jogged over to Beka. "Nice job, Beka! You too, Curlypaws."

Achoo yips, Beka groans. "Let's just bring this mot in and celebrate after." Tunstall agrees, patting his bottomless pit.

The two enjoy a leg of lamb, garnished with a couple of tasty smelling herbs and a bowl of mushroom chowder.

Beka gave Achoo some scraps and chunks of meat fat, and then she led her back home.  
"Okay, Achoo. I have to have a talk with Rosto soon." Beka rambled, not knowing that Achoo was listening intently.

_Two knocks._ Achoo could tell they were of an impatient cove. Most likely that cove who was getting Beka all antsy and confusing earlier that day.

She rushed to the door, opening it up.

Rosto the Piper. Yup.

"Hi, Rosto."  
"I'm sorry about last —"  
"No, you had the right to be mad about me and —"  
"Well, it's not like I had the right at all —"  
They both just stopped, noticing that they were both trailing off in their words. Beka closed the door behind her.

Achoo huffs, pulling her paws of her eyes. Throughout her whole life as a scent-hound, she has smelled everything, from the happiest moments, to the bloodiest tragedies. And throughout her life, she has never forgotten any of the smells she had had to pick up. Walking down a street in the Cesspool, Achoo could sniff out a fresh baby's bottom, salty tears, hot pasties; she could even detect the rank stench of envy, or the occasional whiff of complete and utter rage.  
Achoo huffs, but sits up a little more. Achoo smells the heat of the moment and a long-hidden passion. Pounce is away for the time being, but Achoo is still here.

Beka isn't the only one that looks out for the greater good.

Achoo is, too. She is ready to intervene if Beka makes the same rash mistake as she did with Dale. As Beka looked out for her on countless occasions, Achoo would do so for her.


End file.
